


The Tornado Flower

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I seriously don't know what my brain thought, Ray has a son, but oh my god am I happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Live on flower! Tell stories of my braveryyyy…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been five long years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tornado Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, I had a lot of fun writing this story.  
> Based off of that one scene where Ray planted a yellow flower in lets play minecraft 146.  
> Also, the obsidian house is not in the story for this one, just so were clear :D
> 
> Please enjoy *deep bow*

_Live on flower! Tell stories of my braveryyyy…_

It’s been five long years.

Five long years since my papa said those words to me as a tornado pulled him and his friends away from me. In those years, I had to watch as the other flowers were pulled away from me by another tornado that hit the ruined village. The rest of the village that they had built was destroyed. But I had to live, so I held on, hoping for the tornado to not pull me away. I had won the battle against the Tornado, but had lost the war.

I was alone.

\-------

For the next 2 years, I watched as horses and sheep passed by, not even giving the field a second glance, knowing what had happened before. Even the creatures of the night were scared to come here, scared of another possible tornado to pass by. 

It was funny you know? Because no other tornado came by after the village got destroyed: almost as if the sky felt sorry for me.

\--------

It was halfway through the 3rd year when the village had been rebuilt by a new group of people. They had a rough start, what with living right next to a ravine, but they made it their home. I couldn’t help but feel like I knew them, but my memory’s been a bit hazy as of late.

I cried out to them, tried to get their attention every day, to warn them of a tornado that could possibly hit them. None of them heard me, and kept going about their lives, never realizing the danger they were in.

\--------

New flowers had grown in the coming year, new friends that I could talk to. They asked me why I looked so different than they did. I never really took the time to look at myself, but I noticed that they were right.

Where their leaves and stems were nice and flat, mine had become twisted and bent. While their petals shone bright in the sunlight, mine looked pale in comparison.

I never found an answer for them, and they never bothered me too much after that.

\--------

That was, until the 5th year, just as dusk was approaching, when a little boy wearing glasses and holding a rose in his hand came running out to the field with his father.

“Papa! Look at all the pretty flowers!” The boy cried with glee.

The father smiled at his son, but as I looked at him, I could see that the man was troubled by something. His smile had faltered as he looked around the field.

I didn’t notice the shadow looming over me as I was distracted by the man.

“Hey papa, look at this flower! Why does it look different than the rest?” The boy asked innocently.

When the father knelt beside his son and actually looked at me, it was then that I found out why I should have remembered them…

_...Papa? Papa is that you?_ I silently asked.

“...Papa? Why are you crying?” the boy shook on my papa lightly.

He quickly tried to hide his tears, wiping them on his sleeve. “It’s nothing son, just looking at this flower reminded me of something that happened long ago.” He sat back and place his son on his lap. “Now this flower is a very special flower, son.”

“Why’s that?” The boy asked as he stared at me with bewilderment.

“Well, this is what we call ‘A tornado flower’.” Papa replied, “It’s been said that where they stood, tornadoes could never harm the land they were planted by. They also glow softly at night, and look very beautiful. They are very rare flowers. In fact, this is the only one in existence.”

_Wait, I glow? I always thought that was the moonlight!_

“Coool!” The boy replied as he tried to reach for me.

Papa hastily pulled him back, “No, my son, you can’t pull this flower out.”

The boy lightly whined. “Awww, why not?”

Without missing a beat, my papa replied. “Because this flower has been here for years, and it’s roots are very deep now, maybe as deep as the trees you see around you. You don’t want to take the flower away from it’s home, now do you?”

The boy shook his head, “Nope! I want this flower to stay strong, and keep us safe from the tornadoes!”

Papa laughed, “And indeed it will, for as long as we live here, we’ll protect it, as it will protect us.” He pulled himself and his son up, “Now run on home and tell mama what you saw today, I’ll catch up soon.”

“Okay, papa. Thanks for the story!” The boy said as he quickly hugged his papa and ran to the village.

It was then that papa turned to me once more, and planted himself right beside me. “Hello my little flower, it’s been a long time hasn’t it?”

I gave a little wave of my head.

“If you’re wondering, yes, you do glow at night, it’s not just the moonlight. Every night, I look out the window and see a soft glow in the fields. Imagine my surprise when I found out it’s my brave little flower...” He tapped me lightly on one of my leaves with his finger.

_Papa…_ I wave again.

“I have to apologize, my little flower, because it was me and my friend’s faults that this field looks the way it does now…”

_What do you mean?_

As if he knew what I had asked, he began to explain. “One of my friends had been possessed by an evil spirit a long time ago, and we had beaten him. Or more specifically, we beat the evil out of him.” He sighed, “We wanted to see if he still had control of the powers he had, so we came to this wide open field, hoping it wouldn’t cause much damage…”

My heart stopped as I heard these words. _Papa? You don’t mean…_

He turned to me, tears streaming down his face, “It was our fault you have had to live like this, it was our fault that we thought he could control the tornadoes once he summoned them. Please forgive me for putting you through so much pain.” He placed his face as close to me as he could, but only the top of his head was visible.

_Papa…_ I hesitated for a moment as my papa explained that he and his friends were responsible for what happened. But if I had to be honest with myself? I don’t care about that anymore. I bowed by crooked stem as low as I could, and tapped my twisted leaf on the top of his head. His head slowly rose as he looked at me in slight shock.

I shook my head side to side, pollen escaping from the top. _I don’t care anymore papa! I’m just happy that you are alive, and that I can see you again!_

Once again wondering if he was able to speak flower, he quickly replaced his shock with a smile, crying even harder “I’m sorry! Thank you so much!”

\-------

The sun had completely gone by the time we separated.

“I knew your glow was beautiful at night time, but now I get to see it up close.” He smiled as he pressed a kiss onto one of my glowing petals.

I nodded my head. _Thank you papa. Now go home to your family._

Papa nodded. “Please keep on living flower. I’ll see you whenever I can. Who knows? Maybe I’ll bring the others here to show that something beautiful came out of the destruction we had created. They’ll probably be happy with that.” And with that said, he bowed and walked back towards the village.

 

_I’ll keep on living, for as long as you need me, papa._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that little story ^_^
> 
> Oh, and the pollen bit was my attempt of the flower crying... eheh....


End file.
